True Strength
by trineo
Summary: This is my version of how Neo & Trinity's love story flourishes. The scene where EMP was blown (in the end of the first movie) & how Neo and Trinity move on from there on & they find their true strength in their love for each other. Please read it and review about what you think about it. I hope you'll like it. Declaration: The characters don't belong to me.(only this story does)


After the EMP was blown, the whole ship was completely messed up. It was turned into a very bad state due to the sentinel attack. In this black haze, were two oblivious people who had eyes just for each other: Neo and Trinity. Trinity pulled back from Neo to reassure herself if Neo was all right and alive. So when she saw Neo eyes wide open (which were presently focusing on Trinity), she was finally relieved.

She was suddenly hesitant as to how to talk with Neo, how to take things further when she didn't even know if he loved her or not. She was becoming more nervous by the way Neo was looking at her but when he clasped his hand upon her neck pulling her closer for a kiss, her worries were unfounded. She felt as if small butterflies were kissing her and this was one of the most happiest moment she had ever lived in the Real World and was glad to find out that her feelings were reciprocated by Neo. In this moment she forgot all the pain she had been through in the past few hours where she lost her friends who had become like a family to her. At the same time, while kissing Neo, she felt the walls she had created around her heart for all those years were faltering piece by piece.

Soon the kiss came to a halt and they drew back, while they looked at each other, Neo was still holding her close and wanted nothing more to pull her back for another kiss when they both heard the footsteps of Morpheus and Tank, causing them to break away from one another completely (which they did reluctantly).

Morpheus was very glad to find Neo in decent health while he told him " At last! I have found you! We have found you. I hope now you believe you are the one. I am glad you both have found each other, I would like you both to know that". Neo blushed slightly but nodded nevertheless and looked at Trinity who looked at her boots, looking very lost in her own thoughts.

"I am going to treat Tank, he needs proper attention when we arrive in Zion but we need to treat him as much as we can before we leave for Zion." Said Morpheus.

"Trinity" Morpheus called out, which promptly pulled Trinity out of her thoughts. "I need you to come with me to the med bay, I will need your help while treating our operator".

Trinity nodded in return. Morpheus left the core with Tank leaving Trinity and Neo alone for a moment.

Trinity looked at Neo for a moment before turning herself. "Trinity" Neo called out and she stopped in her tracks and turned back to him.

"Are you alright?" Neo asked genuinely concerned. Trinity looked into his eyes and said in a low voice and half smile " I'll be fine", cupping his right cheek, then asked "How are you doing? I am sorry I should have enquired about that earlier" and sighed.

"I am absolutely fine! Fine because of you" and smiled, trying to reassure her that he was truly all right.

"Are you certain? Because if you want, I can check."

"Yeah! Of course I am all right. Don't worry about me. Go ahead look after Tank, he needs you and please let me know if I can be of any help at the moment?"

"Okay. Well, Morpheus and I will take care of Tank as much as we can. Besides I want you to go get some rest for a while. Despite the fact that you are all right we should not forget that it was a big day for you and it was your first day in the Matrix. So go and get some rest".

He was about to protest when she added "We'll need you tomorrow during repairs".

"Alright. I'll go get some rest but please let me know if you need me before we start the repairs, you know, if you feel like talking or something" knowing that she was obviously very sad and upset due to the turn of events and no matter if it would help her or not he wanted to be there for her.

He took hold of her hands while stating his last statement. Trinity looked at their hands before nodding and saying "Goodnight Neo. Sleep well" adding with a slight smile.

"Goodnight Trinity" ending their conversation and giving her hands a final gentle squeeze and they both left in different directions.

After Trinity finished treating Tank, she felt thoroughly exhausted but she knew she couldn't bring herself to sleep just yet. So she went to the mess hall, filled a tin with water and sat down. She felt so empty and numb. Although this was the first time she was truly happy and was already feeling lucky to have Neo by her side but she still couldn't help but wonder that there was a crew of 9 people this morning and now they were only 4 that is if Tank would survive when treated properly in Zion, of which the chances were quite scarce. Her friends were all dead because of the asshole Cypher.

She felt her eyes filling with tears while she constantly tried to push them away, first few fell nevertheless. She wiped and dried her face and tried to divert her mind on the events that would come when they would reach Zion. They would need to explain everything to the Council where they would be scrutinised very precisely and also thought about Neo.

The Council will try to make his life tougher by bombarding him with all kinds of questions, tests to prove that he's the one at the same time they may even try to take him away. But she resolved to herself that she won't let them do so and she'll be there for him, she'll be his constant support and would stand by his side no matter what. Ultimately she was hopeful that somehow everything would work out.

After a while, overwhelmed by her tiredness, she fell asleep upon the table top of the mess hall.

After a few hours, Neo entered the mess hall to get a glass of water and found Trinity sleeping upon the table top. He walked over and was about to go wake her up, when he saw her face, she looked so peaceful at the moment (despite everything, she looked peaceful, which he was slightly happy to see), so he decided to carry her to her room instead of waking her up. He scooped her into his arms and couldn't help but feel happy that they were together. Looking at her like this made him realise just how beautiful she really was and how lucky he was to have her in his life. 2 days back he could never imagine that Trinity could be in love with someone like him. She was a strong, independent and a remarkable woman and he was certain that there must be other men who would have feelings for her. She seemed so out of his league that it still felt like a dream to him and yet they were together now.

Smiling at his own thoughts, he carried her to her room and laid her down carefully once they reached inside her room. He took off her boots very carefully as to avoid waking her up accidently and covered her with a blanket. He looked at her for a moment longer and pressed a kiss to her forehead which he couldn't resist and made his way outside her door.

After a while Trinity woke up, took a deep breath and sat up, then she remembered something, she was in the mess hall as she recalled then how come she came back to her quarters.

Still confused, she made her way to the mess hall where she found Neo eating goop for his breakfast.

"Good morning Trinity" Neo said cheerfully, as soon as she came with her own breakfast goop, sitting right in front of him.

She smiled at him and said morning in return.

They were eating in silence when Neo realised she looked lost and confused so he asked her "Are you alright? You look a bit lost.".

She was still wondering how she had gotten to her room, when he asked her this, she looked up at him and said " Yeah...yeah I am fine. I was just wondering that last night I came to the mess hall and then in the morning I was back in my own room so I was thinking how got back".

He looked at her straight in the face wondering how she might react when he would tell her that it was him who carried her. But without deliberately much he told her " I carried you back to your room" before she could say anything, he added " I came to the mess hall at night and found you asleep on top of the table. I was about to wake you up but you looked so peaceful so I decided not to and carried you back to your room".

She couldn't help but feel pleased with what he had said. It also made her feel special. "Thank you. You could still have woken me up" she said with a smile.

Neo smiled in felt relieved that she didn't reprimand him and understood his motives properly.

They continued to eat in silence. After they finished eating they went to wash their dishes, once that was done, Trinity was about to leave for the repair work that was needed to be done but Neo stopped her in her tracks by calling out to her saying "Trinity there is something I want to say".

"Sure! What is it?" Wondering what he wanted to say.

Once he got her attention he continued by saying " I know this is a very hard time for you. Everything that has happened in the last 24 hours has had a very deep impact upon you. I am more then pleased to see how you are dealing with everything and can proudly say that you are the strongest person I have ever known."

He took her hands in his own and gave them a gentle squeeze and looked into her eyes by saying "You probably already know but I want to say that I am in love with you. Perhaps from the moment I saw you in that club though I only realised it once I was here on the Neb. I know that I probably don't know what you are going though because of everything that has happened, I don't know the pain you are feeling right now but I want you to know that I am here for you and I want to help even if in a small way possible I want to help you. So please tell me what I can really do to help you".

Firstly she simply smiled having tears glittering in her eyes making her look even more beautiful. She had tears in her eyes because she was so overwhelmed by the sadness she was feeling at the moment at the same time she was so moved by what Neo had said, expressing his true feelings for her, genuinely concerned holding her hands wanting nothing more than to help her feel little better.

She moved closer to him and hugged him tightly and silently wept for a few minutes and he held her tightly. After a few minutes she pulled back, Neo wiped her face when she said " You just being here with me helps more than you will ever know. You saying everything that you said really means a lot to me so if you want to do something for me then just be with me because there is nothing else I need or want. I love you, Neo."

They both smiled while they both leaned against each other and met in a kiss. Neo pulled her deeper into the kiss. Trinity slid her tongue into Neo's mouth clashing with his own in the process and pulled him closer while Neo moaned in her mouth. Kissing him was in fact healing Trinity's wounds which still laid within her own heart and made her feel happier. They kissed passionately like this for a while then pulled back reluctantly due to their oxygen deprivation.

She looked at him by saying "You know as much as I want to stay here with you I really need to go start with the repair work. There's a lot of work that needs to be done before we reach Zion where they will repair the ship properly and change the things which cannot be repaired".

He chuckled not wanting to leave her but knowing it was inevitable, so he kissed her forehead and said "I'll help you with the repairs".

She smiled and said " Come on. Let's get to work".

From there on, their own journey begun together. A life which was going to be tougher in the time to come but as long as they had one another, they could fight anything. They got their true strengths in the form of one another and their love was all that mattered to them.


End file.
